<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undone by loveandrockmusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670937">Undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandrockmusic/pseuds/loveandrockmusic'>loveandrockmusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Furry, If Lucy and Aslan have sex in the woods but no one reads it does it count as a sin?, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Soulmates, a dash of Greek mythology, a romp in woods, and aspects of christianity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandrockmusic/pseuds/loveandrockmusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where sweetness turns to longing, and the only enemy is time. An AU Lucy/Aslan fable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aslan/Lucy Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/gifts">metonomia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very old fic I wrote as a gift for my fandom BFF, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/">Metonomia</a>. I checked the date on the file and it's from 2012, oops it took me eight years to finish a oneshot. Happy Birthday Meto!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>T</strong>his is a story of love and sorrow and many kinds of truth.</p><p>It began with a girl queen, who lived in a marble palace high on a hill. She was gay and golden-haired, beloved of her people, the youngest of four brothers and sisters that ruled the kingdom together.</p><p>During the day she was a noble and composed queen, who ruled with grace and fairness. She wore a golden crown and held a sceptre and made pronouncements from her throne.</p><p>But at night, when her hair hung long and loose, she leaned out her castle window and tasted the night air. She heard the birdsong and felt the sweet breeze, and felt a stirring in her heart for something more.</p><p>Soon she had made the habit of climbing down her ivy trellis and exploring the woods below the palace. It was there that she met a wild boy, who wore the guise of a lion. </p><p>To the girl queen, it seemed she had met a fearsome lion alone in the woods. But she was not afraid. There was magic in the bones of her country. She had heard the old stories, and guessed that this was no ordinary Beast. </p><p>She came closer and closer to those great golden eyes that seemed to shine with their own light, until she was an arm's breadth away from the tips of his whiskers. Neither of them moved a muscle. Nothing in the wood made a sound.</p><p>In that moment of stillness, something bloomed. They looked into each other's faces and seemed to know one another completely. The girl queen stared in mute surprise. She felt as if she had been told a secret, or uncovered one. </p><p>A nightingale's chirrup broke the silence; the lion turned and dashed away but the girl queen followed, and so the great chase began. The queen thought she was in pursuit until the lion turned on his sharp claws and sprang at her. She fled away, winding through the trees, leading him over the landscape she already knew well. </p><p>But the lion seemed as sure-footed as she. He followed her though hollows and over hills. They splashed across moonlit streams and back again. They ran down to the beach, leaving footprints and paw-prints in the wet sand.</p><p>The girl queen wasn't sure who was chasing whom until finally she cornered him again. This time, she curtsied with a sweep of her muddied skirts, as if she were receiving him in the grandest palace. Slowly, she raised her head and found those golden eyes again.</p><p>All at once they were caught in the same silence. This time, his whiskers quivered.</p><p>Not quite laughter. It was a deeper joy than that, rooted and elemental, a magic she felt humming in her own soul. She had backed him into a cliff face; she had won the Game. The lion bowed before her. </p><p>Then he drew back his hooded mane and she saw him clearly for the first time. </p><p>His face was so handsome and friendly that she gasped, laughing, and the lion-boy caught her up in his arms. He gave her the wild, strong kisses of a lion, and she gave him the tender, sweeping kisses of a queen. </p><p>Before they knew it, they were undone before each other. The lion skin was cast off, the velvet brocade unlaced and fallen away. They were bared to each other; two souls made flesh, joined together. Whispers and sighs and breaths of wonder; the night was alive with their love. </p><p>When the larks began their dawn-songs, they went back to the castle hand-in-hand. The lion boy and his golden eyes watched her climb the tower back to her window.</p><p>From then on, they were each other's dear companions and owned the night together. Once the day's duties were done, the girl queen rushed to her window to climb down and meet her lion-boy. </p><p>Every night was another adventure. They frolicked in moonlit meadows, climbed trees, splashed each other catching fish in the streams. They swung in the boughs of the willow tree. They sang lullabies to the moon as she faded into daylight. Always there was the wild joy of discovery.</p><p>They knew every soft place in the woods, every inch of each other's skin. They uncovered one another and marvelled. How well they aligned: their bodies, their hearts, their souls.</p><p>Many times they played dress up in each other's clothes. They would chase each other through the grass, streaming her silken underclothes like banners in the wind, and leaving criss-crossed trails in the fresh earth.</p><p>They laughed together over the sharpness of his claws, the polished light of her jewels. Very often, she would don his lion-skin, leaping from tree to tree in its heavy weight. He would wear her velvet gown and dance along the beach. How she envied his grace!</p><p>Often they would abandon their fur and velvet, and cling to one another naked and gleaming in the moonlight. They danced in slow circles below the stars. They swam in the gentle ocean and the waves lapped against their bare skin.</p><p>Sometimes they would not make love at all, but lie together wrapped in each other's warmth. On those nights they might rest beside a bubbling spring and listen to the water. </p><p>She would laugh at him. "Why, you're more tired than I am, and I rule a kingdom!"</p><p>He would nuzzle her neck and say, "Only one kingdom, my dearest lioness. But I walk many worlds."</p><p>Very rarely, he spoke of things she could scarcely understand. He preferred her stories, her troubles, the tales of a queen who sought to rule justly and keep her people content. </p><p>But he never came to find her in the daylight, and she never invited him to the palace.</p><p>She understood the kingdom to be hers to rule, and his to roam. </p><p>It was not every night that they met; some evenings, the girl queen donned especially splendid and ornate gowns, hosting visiting dignitaries and feasting them long into the night. </p><p>At balls the guests would ask how she danced with such grace; she only told them she learned from a wild lion. They would titter and remark how charming they found the notion. Her answer was the smile of deep, treasured secrets.</p><p>"Come away and be my bride," said the foreign princes that came to court her, who bowed so gallantly in their glistening coronets. </p><p>But the girl queen could think only of her lion-boy, his wild ways; how he danced in the firelight, or charged across meadows while she clung to his back. How it felt to fall against him after a mad dash; the rise and fall of his heavy breaths, the salt taste of his skin in the sea air.</p><p>Her suitors made their pledges with gifts of silk and lace, gold and jewels. They spoke of distant shores, red mountains, palaces of coloured stone; and still she refused them all. None could tempt her away from what she already loved.</p><p>She was glad of her brothers and sister, who kept their court in great harmony between the four of them. They were equal rulers, and none were obliged to wed. Their country was a prosperous one.</p><p>The girl queen was better pleased to run through the nights with her lion-lover, climbing up the trellis when the dawn star appeared and sleeping late in the morning sun. Her sister and brothers traded knowing looks. They could see that her eyes were brighter, and her heart full. </p><p>There were never any lovers as true as these; souls undone and pure, joying in the world around them as much as one another. Time passed and seasons changed and they hardly realized it. So it is for those whose love is blissful and generous, wild and sweet. </p><p>It was another night as beautiful as the rest. The waxing moon, nearly full, cast the beach in shimmering light. A fire was burning; they had been to the stream earlier and collected a catch of fish. </p><p>The girl queen had brought a knife to clean them; two were already speared on a stick. The lion boy was threading her a necklace of acorn cups.</p><p>He liked to hum below his breath, and she noticed when he stopped. She turned to him. </p><p>"Do you hear that?" said the lion boy, looking queer.</p><p>She searched the face she knew so well; his tangled brown curls, the lines of his mouth, the soft curve of the corners of his eyes. The wrinkle in his brow she had never seen before.</p><p>"I hear the ocean waves," she said slowly. "I hear the wind in the trees."</p><p>He stood, abandoning his string and acorns on a nearby rock, and walked the short distance to the water. With his back to her he said, "It is my Father's call, echoing from beyond the sea. He beckons me home."</p><p>She would think later of the coldness in his voice, and whether he had meant it to be so.</p><p>"I must go now," he said.</p><p>She dropped the knife and the fish fell away. </p><p>"Go… now?" she repeated. She felt as if she had been turned to stone.</p><p>"I am his devoted son. I must do as my Father bids me."</p><p>"Can he bid you love another?" she said harshly. "Does he so command you?"</p><p>He looked on her with such seriousness, such tenderness.</p><p>"I will love no other. My whole heart is yours." He kissed her fingertips softly, heedless of the gore. "But I am a loyal son."</p><p>He had never mentioned a father before. She had thought that, like her, he had none.</p><p>"When will you return?"</p><p>"My father has little sense of time. It may be a lifetime before we are joined again, or perhaps never at all."</p><p>She felt his words more than she heard them, a hammer blow upon her heart. Inexorable truth had caught them up. For all that she was a queen, he was something else entirely. </p><p>Her soul cried out: <em>But you are mine!</em> as it unspooled like loose thread. </p><p>Silently, he retrieved his lion-skin from where he had left it early in the evening, a thousand years ago it seemed. </p><p>How awful it was to watch him don the lionskin with such fastidiousness. He set the paws exactly in place, fastening the fur just right. She had done up the back and the tail for him many times, but this time he did it alone.</p><p>Solemnly he came and kissed her on both cheeks. When the girl queen began to weep, he did not lick the tears away as he had always done before.</p><p>He waded into the water without looking back. Then, in a sudden flash, he leapt toward the horizon and was gone. A great splash of heavy water fell down in his place. A few moments later, it was as if he had never been there at all.</p><p>The queen stood on the beach for a long time, feeling naked and foolish, sad and alone. Behind her, the woods that had so enchanted them seemed dull and deadened now. The driftwood fire burned low and it grew colder. Even the sough of the waves seemed distant now.</p><p>She had never once before considered it. Had he always known such a call might come? Why would he never say? Would it truly be never, then?</p><p>Perhaps now she would marry one of those princes who always came to court her. But the very thought brought a dreadful lump to her throat. </p><p>Her eyes fell on the velvet dress laying in the grass. </p><p>No, she decided, and determined courage brimmed inside her restless heart. In a breath she had taken up the knife and seized a fish, cutting it in two and scraping out the flesh. She pulled the silver tail over her legs, tugging it tight around her waist, smoothing the scales against her skin.</p><p>She spared a last glance at the great castle on the hill, where her sister and brothers slept in their beds; the marbled halls that had been her lifelong home. Now her home was the heart of her beloved, and he was far away, across the sea. </p><p><em>Another lifetime</em>, her lion had said, <em>or perhaps never at all</em>.</p><p>Very well then, she thought, and flung herself into the sea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Even the purest love can corrupt the heart. When you give yourself to another, you may trail forever in their wake.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has its roots in <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6224033/1/The-Sea-Is-Her-Downfall">The Sea Is Her Downfall</a> by Animus Wyrmis, a trailblazer from the old guard whose fics absolutely ruined me. There are also elements I borrowed from The Ordinary Princess by M. M. Kaye. Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight">WingedFlight</a> for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>